meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quintessentials Mob/Chronology
January 2014: 'Truffula and Bar-Ba-Loot joined up with European Bob and VQLM009. Truffula and Bar-Ba-Loot were pregnant. Unknown dominant pair. '''February 2014: '''Bar-Ba-Loot gave birth to KC and MM-MMM MM-MM. Truffula was pregnant. Unknown dominant pair. '''March 2014: ' Bar-Ba-Loot was pregnant. Truffula gave birth to Tooloose and Shandy Everywhere. Unknown dominant pair. '''April 2014: Bar-Ba-Loot gave birth to Myknob, VQLP006, VQLP007. Truffula was pregnant. Unknown dominant couple. May 2014: Truffula became the dominant female and was pregnant. VQLP006 died. VQLP007 was predated. June 2014: '''European Bob was discovered to be the dominant male. Truffula gave birth to Bernice, Bridget and Houdini. Unknown roving. Two encounters with Zulus. '''July 2014: '''No events. '''August 2014: Truffula was pregnant but aborted. One wild meerkat visited. September 2014: '''Truffula and Bar-Ba-Loot were pregnant. VQLM009 went roving and was absent. '''October 2014: '''Truffula and Bar-Ba-Loot both gave birth to Pog Mo Thoin, Smellie, Mildred, Chatsworth, Heatherleigh, Casper Jagabubba and VQLP019. VQLM009 went roving and was Last Seen. Bar-Ba-Loot was evicted and appeared twice. Bar-Ba-Loot was absent. '''November 2014: '''Tooloose was evicted. Finnlex, Dis-Grace, Caleb and Gobolino visited. One encounter with Zulus. '''December 2014: Gobolino and Flammkuchen visited. KC, European Bob, Bridget, Smellie, Mildred and Casper Jagabubba were absent. January 2015: '''Mildred was predated. MM-MMM MM-MM, Pog Mo Thoin, Chatsworth and Heatherleigh went roving. Smellie, Bernice and Bridget were evicted. An unknown meerkat visited. One encounter with a wild gang. '''February 2015: Truffula was pregnant. Bar-Ba-Loot aborted. MM-MMM MM-MM went roving. Bar-Ba-Loot and KC were evicted. Flammkuchen visited. Bar-Ba-Loot appeared three times and was absent. March 2015: Truffula gave birth to VLM020, VLM021, VLP022, VLP023 and VLF024. VLP022 was separated from the group and absent. Pi visited. Three encounters with Zulus. April 2015: '''VLM021 and VLP022 were predated. Chatsworth went roving and was absent. '''May 2015: Chatsworth was predated. Houdini went roving. KC, Tooloose and Myknob were evicted and Last Seen. June 2015: '''Shandy Everywhere went roving. '''July 2015: Houdini died. MM-MMM MM-MM and Shandy Everywhere went roving. Finnlex, Dis-Grace, Caleb, Gobolino, Flammkuchen, Laurentina, Bandy Borehole, Beans and Blackbriar visited. August 2015: Truffula was pregnant. Bernice, Shandy Everywhere and MM-MMM MM-MM. Arpat, Wright Sholdiere and Paikea visited. One encounter with Zulus and two with Van Helsing. September 2015: Truffula gave birth to VQLF025, VQLM026 and VQLP027. Bar-Ba-Loot was evicted. MM-MMM MM-MM and Shandy Everywhere went roving. Bar-Ba-Loot, MM-MMM MM-MM and Shandy Everywhere appeared. Bar-Ba-Loot was Last Seen. October 2015: No events. November 2015: MM-MMM- MM-MMM and Sandy Everywhere went roving. Smellie was evicted. Bar-Ba-Loot appeared. Mm-MMM MM-MMM, Caleb, Flammkuchen, Brazilian Buttslap and Snotbubble visited. One daily group split. December 2015: '''Bar-Ba-Loot was predated. VVHF098 joined the group. MM-MMM MM-MM, European Bob, Bridget, Pog mo Thoin, Smellie, Heatherleigh, Casper Jagabubba, VQLM020, VQLF025 and VVHF098 left the group to go roving or were evicted. Four daily group splits, two uncertains and one overnight group splits. Smellie, VQLM020, VQLF024, VQLM025 and VQLM026 and VVHF98 were absent. '''Janaury 2016: '''European Bob died. No dominant male.Bernice, Bridget and Smellie were evicted. MM-MMM MM-MMM, Heatherleigh, Casper Jagabubba and VQLM020 went roving. Vladimir, Pi and Küçük visited the group. MM-MMM MM-MMM, Smellie and VQLM028 were absent. Two daily group splits and one uncertain. '''February 2016: '''Smellie and VQLM023 were Last Seen. Thoin and Heatherleigh and VQLM020 left the group and joined the Zulus. VNMM017, Pi and Küçük joined the group, Pi became the new dominant male. Bernies and Bridget were evicted. MM-MMM MM-MMM, Sandy Everwhere, Pog mo Thoin, Heatherleigh, Pi, Küçük and VNMM017 went roving. Caleb, and Flammkuchen, Pi, Küçük, VNMM017, Brazilian Buttslap, Angel Shuffle and Soul Seducer visited the group. One encounter with Van Helsing. MM-MMM MM-MMM and Sandy Everwhere were absent. '''March 2016: Bernice, Casper Jagabubba and VQLF019 were pregnant. Truffula left the group and was absent as well as with MM-MMM MM-MMM and Sandy Everyhwere. One encounter with Van Helsong. April 2016: '''Truffula was found dead. Bernice became the new dominant female. Bernice aborted. Casper Jagabubba and VQLF019 were predated. MM-MMM MM-MMM and Sandy Everywhere were Last Seen. '''May 2016: '''VQLM019 aborted her litter. Küçük went roving. An unknown male visited. One encounter with Zulus. '''June 2016: Palestrina joined the group but soon left and rejoined the Zulus. Four wild males joined the group but soon left. Küçük and VNMM017 left the group and joined the Van Helsing. Pi went roving. Bridget and Casper Jaggabubba were evicted. Pi, Bridget and Casper Jaggabubba were absent. No dominant male. July 2016: '''Sebastion becomes Dominant Male. Bernice aborts, Growl Tiger is Pregnant. Theo is encountered three times. Pi, Bridget and Casper Jaggabubba were Last Seen. '''August 2016: Growl Tiger gives Birth to QLP028 and QLP029. Bernice in Pregnant. Sebastion, Potto Von Pissmark, and San Luis De Sabinillasn succumb to TB. Chewbacca, Paddington, and VEKM035 join the group. Chewbacca becomes the Dominant Male. Theo is encountered once. One encounter with the Thunderkatz. QLP028 and QLP029 are absent. '''September 2016: '''Bernice gives birth to an unknown number of pups. Growl Tiger is Pregnant. QLP028 and QLP029 are Predated. Bernice is absent. '''October 2016: '''Bernice is Last Seen. Growl Tiger becomes Dominant Female. Paddington goes roving three times. K-Quob is encountered once and Sarah-Anne is encountered twice. Paddington is absent. '''November 2016: '''Growl Tiger is Pregnant. Paddington leaves the Group. '''December 2016: '''Growl Tiger Aborted. Bon Marche Rainbow Trout III succumbs to TB. Chewbacca and VEKM035 leave the group. Growl Tiger is Predated. Quintessentials is Lost